


【贱虫】不必爱我不必说

by touch233



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233
Summary: Peter Parker和Wade Wilson相爱了，他们是最幸福的爱人。故事本该如此，但所有人都清楚没有不吵架的恋人，没有不趁虚而入的第三者。venom比Wade更强大更性感甚至更懂自己，Peter不知道自己的欲望更偏向谁。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, 贱虫 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【贱虫】不必爱我不必说

**Author's Note:**

> １CP主贱虫，含毒虫（毒液设定基本沿用蜘蛛侠3，但有自主意识）（只有性没有爱）  
> ２前作《破产总裁Peter Parker与Wade Wilson同住》，但你可以把本文当做任何一个贱虫文的后续。  
> ３中心思想是，Wade和Peter在一起后两人存在的矛盾点，他们有争吵但他们很爱对方。  
> ４HE，只是不知道什么时候能写完。

**第一章 you only love yourself**

  
凌晨三点十一分。  
所有高纬度的地方都是该死的寒冷，冰河世纪吹来的北风能透过棉质的外套和围巾扎进每个人的血肉。  
天空是灰白色的，很像街道角落开始腐烂的老鼠腹部。雪花无止境地飘荡在空中被风吹散又四处游转，最终落到地上组成永不融化的积冰。

  
Wade盯着其中的一枚，他以为自己能一直盯着它看，但他迷失在万千相同的雪花片里，不在期盼什么。  
他蔚蓝眼睛里起先闪烁的光随他身上的热量一同消散了，纷扬的雪花落在他的棕色的皮帽和漆黑的外套上，他站立着同静寂的雪地融为一体。

  
这地方很偏僻，没有路灯让过往的车辆避免路滑或雪崩的风险。完全的黑暗遮盖了一切，只有Wade两指间香烟的火光闪烁着。

  
“Yeah it's a fucked up world, cause nobody wanna listen……You're so distant, please just try to listen……”*Wade用有些沙哑的声音低声哼唱着，事实上他最近甚至把它设成了手机铃声。当然，被他处理的目标躺在血泊中时，绝没有设想过自己会在这首曲子下走向死亡。毕竟他们绝对不是没有听Wade讲话。  
当有人好奇Wade最近又开始杀人的原因，Wade对此缄口不言并要求雇主尽快把尾款打到他的银行账户。

  
他这个月接了四十个杀人的悬赏，如果有最佳雇佣兵的名单，那金杯一定是Wade Wilson的。

  
远处车灯射过来的光线撕破了黑暗，听到汽车的轰鸣声后，Wade把烟踩灭在雪地里然后从摩托车座上起身，拂去身上的积雪。  
Wade的心跳从来没这么快过，在纽约东区大街与时速五十的汽车竞速，藏在俄国最北端的熊穴里伏击野兽，他不知道心跳声竟能轰击耳膜。

  
他已经十四天没见过Peter了，他完全不在乎在雪地里等待三小时十五分的痛苦。他希望Peter没看见他刚才点燃却没吸的香烟。他希望Peter能再给自己一次机会，一次救赎，而不是那句“不必爱我不必说。”和冰一样刺痛他的眼神。

  
Wade苦苦寻找着能消去Peter离去的疼痛药，想要让一切重新开始，但他无法独自承受这一切，悲伤让Wade心碎，缠绕着他无法褪去。  
呼出的水汽氤氲了Wade的视线，寒风皲裂了他的手指和暴露在外的皮肤，他的身体被冻僵了。Wade仿佛看到自己从未见过母亲正在天国指引着他。

  
“愿上帝祝福她。 ”Wade喃喃，他有些紧张地揉搓自己的手掌，希望自己寒冷的双手不会冰到Peter——但他不知道自己是否有这样的机会。  
还有四个小时天就要亮了，万物无言。

Wade不知道自己和Peter的争吵是从哪里开始，也许是他总清不掉的违禁物，也许是Peter独自出门的任务，他们的时间好像被阿瑞斯*用利刃分割永远无法重合。Wade对于自己得到的最美好爱情感到神赐般的恩惠，但瘾君子在神坛前举起酒瓶点燃香烟难道是出于无信仰的教条吗？

  
不，不是。  
只是一些恶习，顽固如同扎根在土里的野草。在贫瘠时依赖顽强根系才能吸食到的养分，即使用火撩，用药灭也难以除去。坏习惯真的很难改掉。

  
于是Wade的大麻和可卡因总难逃Peter的视力和嗅觉，面对那些毒品，Peter会警告Wade他不能继续这样。Wade嘴上应允但并未从泥潭中脱离。

  
他爱Peter，Wade可以剖出自己的心脏然后对所有人发誓。同样，毒品和酒精是他的依靠，他能长期酗酒而不丧失理智——多亏他的自愈因子，但他的大脑总无法脱离那些虚幻的片段和短暂的快感。

  
Peter是神话里才有的圣殿和神坛，Wade自认为自己只是一位虔诚的神父而已。一位神父信仰上帝绝不仅依靠圣经，还需要食物水和氧气。

  
Peter的确让Wade变好了，和Peter在一起后Wade脑内的对话框也统一成为完全的Wilson。他的精神分裂症在Peter面前好像被治愈了，但那些彩虹小马和四处走动的蘑菇*时刻提醒Wade他仍被幻觉操纵。

  
他们的矛盾不止如此，Wade曾经读过的少数书“Absence makes the heart grow fonder*”不幸地在他们的关系中实现了真理性。

  
Wade很怕Peter独自出去执行任务，比如拆卸一个疯子安装于居民楼的炸弹或者阻止猎人科尔文*袭击无辜群众。他很担心Peter的安危，担心他会因为不确定的危险消失。Wade曾经读过小王子，而他觉得那朵玫瑰简直就是Peter的灵魂。  
高傲美丽，却脆弱不安。

在辽阔的星野下蜘蛛侠能隐藏自己红蓝的身姿，在夜幕里保护群众，但回到Wade的公寓，他身上的伤痕和淤青显露无疑。  
Wade用酒精棉球擦拭Peter的伤口时，对方隐忍的呻吟总让Wade蹙眉。

  
“你又受伤了Petey，而且我很担心……记者说当时你差点就和那辆汽车一起跌入河里了！”Wade叹息，他无法相信总有人用“伤痕是英雄的勋章”来安慰每个英雄家属的心灵——那些伤口撕裂Peter的血肉，榨取他的生命力，而那些民众像白虱般群聚在英雄身边，毫不愧疚地索取并且永远不知感谢。

  
Peter的睫毛在灯光下微颤，他棕色的眼睛低垂着像一只犯错后的猫咪，轻咬着粉色的嘴唇一言不发，默默接受Wade的关心。  
Wade把被血染红的棉球丢进黑色垃圾袋里，右手按压Peter的胳膊，左手撕扯下一截绷带向上缠绕防止感染。

  
“记得我说的能力越大越不负责？你真该写到你的蜘蛛手册上！”  
Wade没戴面罩，他深棕色的眼睛里透出担忧和警惕是Peter以前从未见过的。Wade盯着Peter身上的伤口，似乎那炽热的眼光就能让Peter好起来似的。

——TBC

１歌词释义：这是个崩坏的世界,因为没有人会倾听别人。你于我而言相隔好远,拜托你倾听我一下吧。歌词出自《fucked up world》  
２阿瑞斯，希腊神话里的战神。  
３参考死侍1与漫画Wade时常产生幻觉  
４释义距离产生美  
５漫画蜘蛛侠经典反派


End file.
